1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, especially to an audio connector.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electronic appliances that can generate sound such as televisions, hi-fi equipment, stereo amplifiers, etc. use audio connectors. The audio connector connects a jack of an earphone or a loud speaker to the circuit in the electronic appliance. The audio signal is transmitted from the circuit in the electronic appliance through the audio connector and the jack to the earphone or the loud speaker to generate sound.
With reference to FIG. 4, the conventional audio connector comprises an insulated case (30), an inner stationary contact (32), an inner resilient contact (33), an outer resilient contact (35), an outer resilient switch contact (36) and an outer stationary contact (34). The insulated case (30) has a central socket (31), a first inner recess and a second inner recess. The first inner stationary contact (32) is mounted in the first inner recess adjacent to the central socket (31). The first inner resilient contact (33) is mounted in the first inner recess and has a distal end and a protruding contact (331). The distal end makes contact with the first inner stationary contact (32) when the jack (40) is removed from the socket (31). The protruding contact (331) extends into the central socket (31) when the jack (40) is removed from the socket (31) and is pushed into the first inner recess and makes contact with the jack (40) when the jack (40) is seated in the socket (31). The outer resilient contact (35) is mounted in the second inner recess adjacent to the central socket (31) and has a distal end selectively extending into the central socket (31). The outer resilient switch contact (36) is mounted in the second inner recess and has an insulated protrusion (361) pushed by the outer resilient contact (35) when the jack (40) is seated in the socket (31). However, misalignment of the outer resilient contact (35) or the jack (40) in the socket (31) may cause the jack (40) to bend the outer resilient contact (35) and cause the audio connector to malfunction. The second outer stationary contact (34) is mounted in the second inner recess between the outer resilient contact (35) and the outer resilient switch contact (36) and has a distal end. The distal end connects to the outer resilient switch contact (36) when the jack (40) is removed from the socket (31).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved audio connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.